


The One With the Bracelet

by Anonymous



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Do you really want to sort this out with me, Chandler?”“Yeah, dude, I told you -”“Do you know how lying is dealt with in my family?”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous





	The One With the Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).



> Lmao I wrote this in like three hours on my iPad, there's probably a ton of mistakes but oh well.
> 
> [Posting it on anon because it'd clash with my main fandom.]

Chandler had known that he had royally messed up the second that he had seen the look of hurt and betrayal on his best friend‘s face. He had not known that Joey had been standing there behind him, down in the café, when he had ranted to Phoebe about how hideous the bracelet was. He never would‘ve said it if he had _known_! Really, he never would‘ve! But oh well, like Monica had said to him after the disaster with “the list”: he was a great friend to have around _after_ an emergency. He had talked himself into such a rant that he hadn‘t noticed the way Phoebe‘s eyes had widened and how she had pointed to a spot behind her right away, realizing it much, _much_ too late for when he had whirled around, Joey had been standing there, face set into an angry mask. Chandler had tried to appease him, of course he had, god damn it, but Joey had not even said a _single word_ before he had turned and stormed away. So yeah, that had went _exceptionally_ well. It couldn‘t have been better, and he definitely had _not_ worried his head off as he had paced up and down in the living room of the apartment that he shared with his best friend. 

He had expected Joey to have returned home when the younger man had left the café, but when Chandler had called out his name, he had been met with no answer. Absolutely great. Yeah, and he definitely wasn‘t worrying himself half to death as he smoked one cigarette after another, worrying the cancer stick between his fingers. Joey had never ran away from an arguement before, so Chandler was beginning to fear that his carelessly thrown-out words had caused much more harm than he had believed them to have done. _Fuck_. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, while putting out the butt of the cigarette with the other and immediately reaching for another. He just took the first drag from the newly-lit cigarette as he finally, _finally_ heard a key being turned in the lock and Joey came walking in, throwing the door close behind him. “Hey, man, I‘ve been worried.” Chandler tried not to sound too enthusiastic and he put out the cigarette before he jumped off the windowsill to meet Joey halfway. He reached out to pat his shoulder, like he always did, but Joey managed to dodge his hand. “What -”

“I don‘t want to talk to you right now, Chandler! I‘m mad!” Okay, he had expected to hear it, but really _hearing_ it fucking hurt. Damn. He had never seen his friend that angry. “Please, Joey, just hear me out this once -”

“You lied to me!”

Chandler winced, running his hand through his hair in the same nervous manner again, “Okay, that‘s really my bad.”

“If you hated the bracelet so much, Chandler,” Joey made an angry grunt and shook his head, “you should‘ve just said so,” his voice growing louder the more he continued, pointing an accusing finger at Chandler with anger and disappointed clearly visible on his face. Chandler stalled for a short moment, opening and closing his mouth for a few time. Joey was right. Chandler never could‘ve argued with that. God, he hated having no choice.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, gesturing with his hand, “doesn‘t the fact that I wore the bracelet even though I hated it say something about our friendship? And how much it means to me?” Oh yes, he was very much aware of just how painfully obvious he was grasping for straws there, but he really didn‘t know what else he could possible say. _Joey was right, god damn it_.

“Ohhh, listen here,” Joey said, an ironic tone lacing his voice. “What about the fact that you insulted the bracelet and made fun of _me_ , hm? What about that, Chandler?”

Chandler knew that his mouth was hanging open, which it continued to do for the next couple of seconds, but he couldn‘t close it as he tried to come up with something that he could retort, eventually succeeding, “Okay, well, that‘s the part where I‘m a true wank, but I was hoping that... we wouldn‘t focus on that.” Joey looked at him in disbelief, his gaze downright burning into Chandler who looked at the floor instead of his best friend, and he merely shook his head before he walked around his friend and disappeared into his room, again throwing the door close behind him hard enough for the frame to shake and for Chandler to flinch. He stood frozen to the spot, trying to figure out what to do next before he snapped out of it, forcing himself to haste over to the door of Joey‘s room. “Come on, man,” he banged his fist against the door, “I said that I was sorry like a hundred times!” He only heard a ruffling coming from behind it, sounding like Joey was getting changed, and he sighed. “Please, Joey, let‘s sort this out. Please. I promise that I‘ll never take the bracelet off my wrist again -”

Chandler barely stopped himself from yelping, but he did jump back as the door was zestfully opened and a _very_ furious Joey came back into sight. He tried not to think about how good his best friend‘s hair looked all of the sudden, gellet, as usual, but a bit dishevelet, caused by him having pulled the pullover he had been wearing over his head, and how the sleeves of his shirt cut into his tensed bizeps. _What?!_ Chandler almost slapped his own forehead, first of all _when_ has he ever thought about a _man‘s_ body like that and secondly when did he begin to think about _Joey_ , his best friend in the literal whole wide world, like that? Wow, he needed a cigarette. A cigarette and a strong-as-hell drink, _especially_ since he was then also musing about how it would feel to enclose his bizeps with - “You wanna sort this out?” Something in his friend‘s gaze had since changed, for there was a sudden depth in the brown of Joey‘s eyes, and Chandler opened and closed his mouth for a few times as he tried to figure an answer out. “Chandler, do you want to sort this out?”, Joey repeated before Chandler could‘ve answered, drawling his question out; the muscles of his arm tensed as he kept a hold on the frame of the door as he took a step forward. Chandler _really_ shouldn‘t be watching him like that. They both didn‘t drove on _that_ side of the road, obviously.

He was confused by the way Joey was speaking to him - sure he wanted to sort it out, maybe in the same manner that they had sorted out the whole “Joey getting locked in the cupboard and thus causing their appartment to be robbed” accident that hadn‘t really been an accident but fully due to Joey‘s foolishness. Talk, then go down to the café, or a local bar, for a drink. Play a game of billiard, or table football, or cards. Why on earth was Joey so keen on making sure that he wanted to sort this out? “Uh... yes, I _do_ want to sort this out, man,” Chandler said after swallowing. Where was his sudden nervousness coming from? Certainly not from the way that his best friend was looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes and a tilted head. “So, uh, do you want to go down to the café?” Chandler gestured to the door over his shoulder, pushing his other hand into the front pocket of his jeans. “I think the others are already -”

“Damn it, Chandler!” He was cut off by Joey slamming the palm of his hand against the door frame and suddenly found himself towered by his friend who, normally, was about the same hight as him but _then_ , Chandler felt incredibly small and he, again, was absolutely not astonished by his physique.”You lied to me. To _me_!”

“I know it did, man, and I‘m sorry. I really didn‘t think about it. I‘m sorry, come on, let me make it up to you.”

“I will make you pay for it.”

Both of Chandler‘s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Excuse me?”

Joey‘s words had been merely hissed through the other‘s clenched teeth, and thus Chandler had probably been lucky to have catched them at all. “I think that you‘ve heard me right.”

“What on earth does that mean?” Chandler snorted, “I‘ve paid for your rounds at Central Perks for more times that I can count on both hands, man.” He winked at his friend and chuckled before he turned around, he just needed to grab his wallet and pack of cigarettes from where he had stashed them on the windowsill, but Joey grabbing him by the upper arm hindered him from doing so. Confused, he turned back around to look at his friend with pulled-together eyebrows. Joey looked like he was tying to hold himself, Chandler could easily tell so from the way his friend was clenching his jaw. “What,” he asked, his tone a bit daring, “got a problem with that, man?”

“It‘s not what I meant,” Joey eventually answered, still staring Chandler down and there _still_ was that... something burning behind his gaze, “with you paying for it.”

“What?” Chandler repeated with a drawl, “Stop speaking in riddles, Joey. What do you want? Yeah, I‘ll even pay for your pizza, like I always to when Estelle doesn‘t pay you.”

“Chandler -”

He didn‘t know why, but then it was _him_ that was starting to get angry. Joey was still holding him by the arm, and the way his fingers were digging into it wasn‘t exactly comfortable. “Let go of me, man,” Chandler actually snarled and struggled in the hold, though the latter stopped as soon as he was pulled closer until he almost bumped against Joey‘s chest which was... quite accentuated by the black v-neck that he was wearing.

“Do you really want to sort this out with me, Chandler?” Joey was speaking almost directly into his ear, his voice having dropped to a whispered snarl.

“Yeah, dude, I told you -”

“Do you know how lying is dealt with in my family?” C

handler‘s breath hitched, though why he didn‘t really know. Maybe the mention that he, as Joey‘s best friend, was considered family? “Chandler,” Joey snapped, urging him as he didn‘t answer right away. “No, why should I know that? Joey -”

“A spanking.” _Good mother of fucking Christ._ Out of all possibilities, out of all the scenarious that Chandler had considered, _none_ , not a single one, had came close to what Joey had just said. _A spanking,_ yeah no! “They get spanked, Chandler.”

“O-okay,” Chandler said, clearing his throat again and taking a step away from his best friend. His heart was racing in his chest, beating a jackhammer‘s beat against his rips and he really didn‘t know why. Surely Joey didn‘t mean to...

“So I am asking you: do you want to sort this out?” Chandler swallowed and chose to look at the floor instead of Joey. “And I mean sorting out... in my way, Chandler.”

“You want to spank me? Seriously?” His voice had _not_ squeaked at the end, it absolutely hadn‘t. And he also didn‘t try to get his arm free. Why would he?

“Yes.”

Wow wow woooow, okay, whatever joke that Joey was playing had went right over Chandler‘s. Because this was a joke. “Okay, haha,” Chandler said without any humor, “very funny, Joey, very funny. You can let go off me now.”

“Chandler...”

He froze. For the third time that day Chandler froze, this time from the chilling realization that his best friend wasn‘t joking around. He was being dead serious. “You‘re serious, man? You want to _spank_ me?”

“Yeah.”

He actually considered bolting to the door when Joey let go of his arm to run both hands through his hair, all while never taking his eyes off of Chandler and Chandler was _sure_ that Joey had never looked at him like this before. So there it had been, an inevitable turning point in their friendship. He was left with two choices; refusing to submit to such... _barbaric_ and humiliating treatment and insits on them sorting it out like any other arguement - talking and getting a drink or a pizza - which... was what Chandler would have preferred, but he, somehow, sensed that it just wouldn‘t be done and over with that and he would be damned if he would chose loosing his best friend over his own lying. And the second choice... well, about that... “Okay, I‘ll do it,” Chandler let out, together with a lungfull of air that he hadn‘t even been aware of holding in, and he wiped his sweaty palms at the fabric of his jeans. He felt blood rising into his face when Joey put a hand into the back of his neck, squeezing it affectionally and thus nudging him to look up, and when he did, he looked right into his best friend‘s eyes.

“Good,” Joey said before he pulled his hand away and walked over to the couch, seating himself right in the middle. _Oh fucking Christ_ , Chandler shifted from foot to foot as he watched how his friend was getting comfortable, actually _spreading_ his legs. His heart was truly racing on high speed by then, and he failed when he tried to not think about how the picture of himself lying over his friends, over _Joey‘s_ lap, feeling those strong thighs underneath him, was surely interesting. Okay, wow, he was losing it. He tried to think about something else, especially since he felt the tale-telling tension in his lower belly setting in - _this wasn‘t happening! -_ but he couldn‘t even get the mental image of Rachel‘s breasts, which he had been lucky enough to see a few days ago, back in front of his inner eye. All that Chandler could really think about was Joey, and it frightened the shit out of him. “Alright,” Joey said, thus pulling Chandler out of his thoughts and back into the there and then. He actually crooked a finger as he said so, and patted one of his thighs with his other hand. Oh wow, Chandler was _Screwed_. With a capital “S”. He reluctanly made his way over to Joey until he stood by his side, fingers nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Sure, he had been spanked as a child, a couple of times, but he was too big for the position over someone‘s lap by then, right? _It‘s probably the best to get this over with fast_ , Chandler thought and he, unasked, motioned to bend over Joey‘s lap with a stark red head, but was hindered from doing so when the younger held out an arm. “Get those down first, Chandler.”

“What the hell do you mean,” it escaped him before he could‘ve stopped it, and he snapped his jaw shut, his blush intensifying when Joey cocked an eyebrow at him. _He got no business looking so good out of the sudden, alright! It was confusing Chandler!_

“You better watch that mouth of yours, you‘re already due for one trip over my knee, Chandler. Don‘t force me to put another one onto that list.” Now _that_ sounded suspiciously like one of the videos that Chandler had stumbled upon one late night, when he had been unable to sleep and had spend hours zapping to the channels of the TV. The night that he had found _that_ video, which had made him question his sexuality for about... five seconds before he had hurried to switch to another channel. Nope nope _no-pe_ , this wasn‘t happening; Joey hadn‘t just said that and his stomach hadn‘t just clenched. _Fuck_. Chandler breathed in deeply as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, his hands hesitating after he had put them onto the waistband of his jeans. “Pull them down.”

“Joey -” He bit down onto the insides of his cheeks when Joey clicked his tongue, shook his head, and pulled his trousers down in one quick tug before he took Chandler by the wrist and guided him over his lap. Like he had suspected Chandler was way too big for lying over Joey‘s lap in the same way that he had been lying over his mother‘s _decades_ ago, but with his upper body supported by the couch, his hips perched high on Joey‘s thigh and his legs stretched behind him, it was a well enough fit. He had pressed his face into one of the decorative pillows, mainly to hide his embarassment, but his head shot back up when he felt Joey‘s fingers hooking underneath the waitsband of his boxer shorts and he put one hand behind him to stop his friend from baring his lower half. _Absolutely fucking not!_ “Don‘t -”

Joey, however, merely pulled his hand back and smacked him square across the seat of his underwear, making Chandler gasp and pull his hand back out of reflex. “I spank deserving backsides, Chandler, not underwear. And you better don‘t talk unless you‘re asked to do so unless you want extra. Do you understand me, Chandler?”

“Yes,” he answered and squeezed his eyes shut as Joey raised the leg he was bend over to pull his underwear down until they met with his jeans, that had since pooled around Chandler‘s knees. The cold air met with his naked skin, causing goosebumps to appear all over it, but what brought the greatest embarassment to him had been the fact that his dick was pressed straight against Joey‘s, surprisingly muscular, thigh. Fuck. He pressed his face into the decorative pillow again, he could not fucking _wait_ until he would need to suffer from Joey and Ross making constant jokes about it.

Joey rested the palm of his hands onto Chandler‘s upturned and very, _very_ naked backside, patting the bouncing soft flesh. “So, Chandler, tell me: why are you over my knee?”

Chandler couldn‘t see the smirk that appeared on Joey‘s face at the groan that he let out into the depths of the pillow. “Because I... lied to you.”

“Yeah you did,” the younger exclaimed, sounding quite angry again, raising his hand well above his head and bringing it down with a hard _smack_. Joey put a hand on his hip and pulled him close against his stomach as he fell into a fast and punishing rhythm, laying three precise hits to each cheek before he switched to the other. _He must‘ve done that a hundred times,_ it shot through Chandler‘s head as he gasped and tried to wriggle his hips, failing miserably with the latter because of Joey‘s strong hold. The burn that his friend‘s unfortunate attention towards him caused was building up slowly but steadily. “You _lied_ to me, Chandler,” Joey began to scold, never stopping the movements of his hand, merely accentuating the “lied” with an even harder smack, “I spend _weeks_ trying to figure out what to get my best friend and you,” another hard smack, “ _disgraced_ it!”

Chandler turned his head to the side, as the pillow made it hard for him to breathe, “I‘m sorry -”

“No, Chandler!” Joey snapped, increasing the strength of his smacks, “I told you to _keep quiet!_ ” Chandler‘s backside was beginning to truly hurt, and since he didn‘t really remember any of his childhood spankings, which had probably been no more than a few slaps, he also didn‘t know how to deal with the pain. He kicked his legs and wriggled his hips with all of his strenght, unaware of how it made his pinkening cheeks an nice target but very much aware of how his dick scraped against the rough fabric of Joey‘s jeans. It hurt, but in a good way, and the building-up heat from his backside send sparks of pleasure _that really shouldn‘t be there_ straight into his dick.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He knew what was coming when Joes raised the knee he was bend over, almost instinctively, but when he tried to prepare himself, he failed miserably. The smacks that Joey placed to the sensitive crease of his ass, the spot that he would sit on, hurt. Oh, they hurt like hell. “Ow! Joey _ow!_ please _ah!_ ” Joey didn‘t seem to mind his pained moans and Chandler squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them starting to fill up. He tightened the embrace he had on the pillow and tried to regulate his breathing, letting out a reliefed sigh when Joey lowered his leg again.

“I‘m disappointed in you, Chandler.”

 _Ouch_. “I‘m sorry -” He burried his face in the pillow when the other had sped up the punishing rhythm again. He didn‘t know whether it had been the pain in his backside or the ache in his heart, from having disappointed his best friend, that had caused the first tear to escape his eyes. Chandler broke. His backside was a nice shade of red when the first sob escaped him, and Joey slowed down the speed that his hand was coming down.

“I know that you‘re sorry, Chandler,” Joey spoke, his voice much more gentle and he was spanking his friend much more lightly. He had managed to turn Chandler‘s backside into quite a shade of red, from the very top right to the spot that he knew, out of experience, were the sorest ones, and he would‘ve continued, but he didn‘t want to bruise him. “But it hurts if you‘re lying to me like that. You‘re my best friend Chandler, and I love you.”

Joey spanked Chandler one more time before he stilled his hand, rubbing the abused skin gently as he listened to Chandler‘s broken sobs that the older had, unsuccessfully, tried to muffle in the pillow. He ran the hand that wasn‘t petting the reddened skin up the length of Chandler‘s back until he was able to burry his fingers in the soft hairs in the nape of his friend‘s neck. “And because I love you I‘ll spank you every time that you lie to me, okay?” Chandler nodded with his face still hidden in the pillow, he knew that the tips of his ears were burning because of one, utterly embarassing fact: his cock was rock hard and pressing against Joey‘s thigh and he knew that he wasn‘t the only one with such a... problem. He had been able to feel Joey‘s against his waist the whole time, and given the way that he was already overwhelmed from the pain and the embarassment from lying butt-naked over his best friend‘s lap, Chandler couldn‘t do anything but weep. Joey‘s fingers were stroking his hair while the other was paying gentle attention to his burning backside, oh, he was sure that he would never, _ever_ sit down again!

Chandler tried to shift in his lap, but his movement only pressed the length of his cock further against the hard surface of Joey‘s thigh and his breath hitched, definitely _not_ from the sobbing, when one of his backside cheeks was squeezed. _Hard_. He whimpered through his sobbing, and he froze when he felt Joey‘s fingers getting _dangerously close_ to the crease of his ass - oh no they didn‘t just get close, they fully grazed it! The sound that Joey let out could‘ve been a groan, or it could‘ve been a moan, and if Chandler might‘ve raised his hips into the touch, Joey only responded by making the same sound. “Joe...”

“Come, get up.” His best friend‘s voice had a rasped edge to it, one that Chandler hadn‘t heard before in the entire four years that they‘ve been sharing the apartment.

 _Oh fuck, oh damn._ “Y-You want me to get up?”, Chandler whispered, looking over his shoulder with a flushed and wet face. Joey nodded, smiling a bit, and patted the reddened cheeks in front of him a _bit_ to hard for it to be comfortable.

“Yeah, come, get up. Don‘t argue with me unless you want to stay over my knee for a second round.” _It should be fucking illegal for him to talk like that, fuck,_ went through Chandler‘s mind as he tried to scramble back onto his feet, with the help of Joey, who held him by the upper arm. Oh, but he felt like a child when he found himself standing in front of Joey, who was still sitting on the couch with spread-apart legs. Chandler tried to cover his erection with his hands and the fabric of his shirt, all while still sobbing softly and keeping his head low as a couple of tears ran freely. He was utterly, _completely_ embarrassed. Joey would surely never let this die down. “Hey.” Chandler winced when Joey suddenly reached out to take both of his wrists into his hands, using his thumb to stroke the sensitive insides. He hadn‘t even noticed that the younger had stood from the couch so he was a tad bit surprised when he found himself towered by him again, and he took a step away, only to have Joey pull him back. He looked up, wanting to say something, _anything_ , but before he could‘ve done so there was a pair of lips on his. He froze, eyes widened almost comically.

This wasn‘t happening. A spanking, okay, that was one thing that Chandler _could_ actually get behind in a way. To save his friendship and all that, you know. If it was what it took to get things straight with Joey, he was okay with it. Somehow. _But kissing_ \- His eyes did flutter close after all, triggered by the way that Joey tried to deepened the kiss all so gently and let go of his wrists to place his hands on Chandler‘s waist. He tried to surpress the sob that was sitting in his chest when Joey pulled away and moved his hands until they rested on his sore backside, applying just the slightest bit of squeeze, before Chandler found his face being cupped next.

“I meant it, you know,” Joey whispered, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he caressed his... best friend‘s face. Chandler‘s mind was blank, absolutely blank. He just couldn‘t follow the events of the... what, last twenty minutes? “When I... said that I love you, Chandler, I meant it,” Joey whispered as if he had sensed Chandler‘s confusion.

“What?”

“I love you.” Now _that_ was too much for him. He put distance between him and Joey by taking a step backwards, feeling a stab in his heart at the look of pain that then stood on his best friend‘s face. “Fuck.” Joey groaned with a voice that was suddenly unusally shaky, and he turned away from Chandler, grasping at his hair. Chandler swept down to at least pull his underwear back up, it would already be hard enough to explain to anyone that could come barging into their apartment, before he closed in on his _(former?)_ best friend. He put a hand onto Joey‘s shoulder, squeezing it gently, and a silent gasp escaped him when he spotted the tears in Joey‘s eyes after his friend had turned around. “Just... don‘t drop me because of this.”

“Joey -”

“I never should‘ve said anything, fuck.”

It was when Joey shook his head that Chandler _knew._ “I love you, too.” He meant it, oh he really meant it. It was true. He loved him. He hadn‘t been able to connect all the dots before; the way that he‘d been noticing Joey‘s body, the feeling that had been there, in the pit of his stomach, every time that they would sit next to each other down in the café or in their armchairs, spending hours talking over pizza and beers. Chandler also knew that it had been jealousy that had caused his heart to ache every time that Joey had came home with another one of his flings or girlfriends, and not his smoker lungs, like Monica so often suggested.

“Chandler...” The look Joey gave him was pleadingly, almost as if he feared that his friends was merely playing with him. “If you‘re only saying it because you...”

Ah, screw this. Words were useless. Chandler didn‘t hesitate, not even for a second, before he took Joey‘s face into his hands and kissed. It was as different from kissing a woman as it could‘ve been, there were no soft edges, but he would‘ve been lying if he would‘ve said that this wasn‘t a hundred times better. Joey gasped into the kiss before he actively responded to it, his hands squeezing and groping at Chandler‘s sore ass almost demandingly. “Ow!” Chandler drove forwards against Joey‘s broad chest when he was smacked again. “What was that for?”

“You should‘ve told me sooner,” Joey breathed into the air next to his ear, “you should‘ve let me known earlier.”

“Well, it‘s not like _you_ couldn‘t have told me,” Chandler retorted with a snort, though letting out a shaky breath when Joey‘s hand hit down once more. Okay, so he _might_ have a spanking kink. There‘s nothing wrong with that, right?

“Cut the cheek or I‘ll spank you again.”

“You wouldn‘t -”

“Are you testing me?”

 _Holy mother of all that‘s holy_ , he definitely hadn‘t known that side of his best friend before but _sweet mercy_ was he glad that he had found it. Chandler ended up over Joey‘s knee every night for a week, you know, for the whole lying thing, but if he would‘ve been honest, it was totally worth it and no real punishment for him, especially when they would both fall asleep after it, Chandler‘s head pillowed on Joey‘s chest while his sore backside would be caressed. Oh, it could‘ve ended so much worse. For the both of them.


End file.
